I Want It All
}} I Want It All, en español Lo Quiero Todo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la película-musical High School Musical 3. La canción sera presentada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: el contexto bajo el que se desarrollara aun es desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Antonella: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Cody: Maybe Antonella: Can't you see it? Fernando: Kinda Antonella: Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! Nathan: A part for me? Antonella: Well of course Cody: Yeah right! Antonella: You gotta believe it Fernando: Keep talking Antonella: You and I all the fame Cody, Fernando y Nathan: Antonella and what's his name? Antonella: Sound exciting? Nathan: Inviting Antonella: Let's do it then Cody: Listening Antonella: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist Fernando: But where do I fit into this? Antonella: With you we can win Nathan: Win a part Antonella: Think bigger! Cody: Become superstars Antonella: That's better Don't you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No, No, No! Chicas de New Directions con solos de Antonella y Alma: Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews. Sing it! New Directions con solos de Antonella y Alma: I want it all I want it, I want it, Yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall I want it all! Antonella: Can't you see it Chicos de New Directions: Yeah Antonella: They're gonna love me New Directions: Ahem Antonella: I mean us! Alma: Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage Cody, Fernando y Nathan: I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Chicas de New Directions con solos de Alma: Invitations, standing ovations Cody: Magazines Alma: Yes please Gonna be celebrities! Chicas de New Directions con solos de Alma: Photographs, fan clubs, give the people what they love Alma: Now you're excited! Fernando: I like it Alma: Let's do it then Chicas de New Directions con solos de Alma: Times Square, jet setters, sequels Hey better Alma y Antonella: New York today, tomorrow the world! Cody, Fernando y Nathan: Sold out shows Antonella y Alma: Think bigger Cody, Fernando y Nathan: And the Oscar goes to... That's better! Cody, Antonella, Fernando, Alma y Nathan: Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger A little bit is never enough! No, No, No! New Directions con solos de Fernando, Antonella y Cody: I want it all! I want it, want it, Want it The fame and the fortune... and more I want it all I want it, want it, Want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews. I Want it all! I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall We Want it all! Nathan: Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are Alma: When Broadway knows your name, Nathan y Alma: You know that you're a STAR...! Nathan: Dance! Chicas de New Directions: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, Chicos de New Directions: I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I Want It! Chicas de New Directions: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, Chicos de New Directions: I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I Want It! Chicas de New Directions: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, Chicos de New Directions: I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I Want It! New Directions con solos de Antonella, Nathan y Antonella: (Cody: I WANT IT ALL...) I Want It All! I want it, want it, want it! The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews. I WANT IT ALL! Antonella: Paris! Fernando: London! Alma: Rome! Cody: Toronto! Antonella: LA! Fernando: Sydney! Alma: Buenos Aires! Cody: Tokyo! Antonella: Moscow! Fernando: Bollywood! Alma: Hollywood! Antonella y Alma: NEW YORK CITY! New Directions: WE WANT IT ALL! Curiosidades: *Ashley Tisdale, quien interpreta a Antonella Miller en el Fic, canta esta canción en la película HSM3 interpretando al personaje de Sharpay Evans. Vídeo: full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo I Want It All Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antonella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Nathan